


Sweet Zoe Jane

by PirateElf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Harry, OOCness, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateElf/pseuds/PirateElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/So I wanna hold you, protect you from all of the things I've already endured<br/>And I wanna show you show you all the things that this life has in store for you<br/>And I'll always love you the way that a father should love his daughter<br/>Sweet Zoe Jane/ (Zoe Jane by Staind)<br/>Inspired by ^. Harry finds his dad, his mum's a male and for once, he becomes 'Just Harry'<br/>Lots of bashing, love, family, friends, fluff. OOC-ness<br/>You recognise something? then i don't own it, consider this my disclaimer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, please be kind! I don't want flames, but constructive criticism would be nice. Feel free to tell me if i'm spelling stuff wrong, i'm terrible at that. I will make sure to thank you in the next chapter if you comment and will attempt to reply to them as well. I'm writing this up, but will only keep posting if I get some comments.

Tony Stark stared down at the young man sleeping on the couch.  
"My...Son?" The DNA confirmed it, but the funny thing is, the boy's date of birth was roughly seven months after Severus. The one long term relationship he had. But that's not possible, right, men couldn't get pregnant.... Could they?

*Earlier that day*  
"Security, we have a whale kicking up a fuss about a child claim, can you come and deal with him?"  
"On our way ma'm"  
Pepper looked once more at the little boy, who appeared no older than 8. He stood with his head down, wearing nothing but rags and skinny as a supermodel. The midnight black hair and vibrant, pleading green eyes set in his tanned skin made him as pretty as one too, but the labored breaths and the way he favored his left leg made it difficult to ignore what, in other children, or Tony, would be a puppy dog look to get their way. With this child? probably a plea for help. He must have been in pain, from the way the whale was grabbing him, but showed no signs, no wincing, flinching. He just looked a bit dead.  
"The small boy will stay here" She murmured as the security personnel walked past. He nodded to her and she threw a glance over her shoulder as she escorted the young man out of the door at the protesting whale.  
"Now young man, what's your name?" she peered down into the cautiously curious emerald depths.  
"Harry ma'm" His voice was rough, almost as if he had swallowed sand. He probably hadn't much to drink, pepper thought.  
"Please Harry, all me Pepper. Now, I understand that you're here about Tony being your dad?" she handed him a drink, which he slowly accepted, and sipped at. had he been hurt? Or was he just cautios of accepting drinks? 'probably both' she internally sighed, and drew her attention back to Harry.  
"Yeah, my uncle found one of my mum's diaries. It said that she and the man I'd assumed was my dad were unable to conceive, so Sev- I mean, she, well, I'd really rather not think about that bit" He said blushing.  
"Looking at you, you look just like him, so I doubt you aren't his. We'll get a paternity test done, just in case. I also think you need to get that broken arm sorted young man" He blushed again, not looking up at her. "Well,you might as well go up to Bruce, even if you aren't Tony's child, you aren't going back to them"  
"What, why? - I mean, I don't really want to, but I'd have to, wouldn't I?"  
She smiled at him "Not when the abuse is that obvious." He shrunk in his chair, looking down at the floor  
"Sorry, ma'm" She shook her head and took him up to one of the healing rooms.

Bruce looked at the scans and barely controlled his rage, his eyes flashing green and his muscles rippling. Raped, for several years, definitely. Physically abused, obviously. The scars were all over him, from burns, whips, cuts, and the worst easily visible one. 'Freaks don't deserve love' tattooed across his back, navy style.  
"Tony, come look at this, you should see these first." He handed it over along with the unread DNA results.


	2. It can't be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but what I wrote after this can't quite be revealed yet, so I'll post this for now and add the next chapter sooner. Thank you ever so much to the amazing peatr, the beautiful ravenrain, the inquisitive noel+shade and the supportive mariapaulaomena for your comments!

A loud, piercing, blood curdling scream woke Tony Stark at 1:30AM . He didn't think, he just ran. When he walked into the living room, he scanned the room, eyes passing over the ever bustling New York, and the sofa, where he'd left his son. He marveled at the word for a moment (a/n couldn't help it), before remembering why he was there. He looked across at the bar, praying his boy wasn't already drinking - not that he blamed him - but let out a sigh of relief when he saw his young man curled in the corner of the room, but relief quickly turned to dread when he heard the muttering. "No Uncle, please don't, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry for waking you decent people up, I-" Tony quickly strode over, lightly touching his son's foot, not wanting to hurt him or startle him.  
"Harry, son? I won't hurt you Harry," The young man turned towards Tony, green eyes clouded with pain, and haunted by the past "What was your nightmare about? Harry, come on, you're not in England anymore" He slowly walked towards Harry.  
"Tom? no, it can't be Tom... Mr Stark?"  
"Tony if you aren't comfortable with dad." He said softly.  
"Okay Tony" Said man slowly moved to sit on the sofa, but stopped when Harry didn't move.  
"You gonna come sit down?"  
Harry shook his head green eyes cleared and he looked at Tony searchingly over his knees, and then turned to look at New York, the ever bustling people on the streets comforting him. He leaned his back up against the bar, looking over to Tony, who stood with a concerned expression on his face, before shrugging and sitting down next to his son, putting an arm around his shoulders and valiantly ignoring the flinch, suppressing the bubbling rage at the things that did this to his boy. They sat in silence for a while, absorbing the moment of peace.  
"Harry, I know that you've been abused in the past" Said young man flinched, leaning away from him, but Tony ploughed on "But we're here for you, all of us. We won't laugh, some of us have been there. My dad wasn't the best, he was worst when drunk, and I know how it feels to be scared of adults, of saying anything, but don't be, we'll look after you-"  
Harry sat a little taller, "I've got people who help and they are good to me. It's difficult though, there are reasons that they can't come here-"  
"Are they abused too? we can help them..." He stopped when he saw Harry slowly shake his head. Harry paused, and spoke slowly, as if he were afraid of saying the wrong thing "They, according to government, don't exist. Never have done, never will do. Well, some of them did-" he thought of Tom, The Orphanage, Hermione and her parents "-but that was a long time ago. My only viable form of communication has been blocked" Even as he said this, he 'felt' along the link to Tom, and once more, found he couldn't feel it.  
Tony, however, was confused. Big time. Who the hell could be completely off the radar. Unless...  
"Harry... I... Don't take this the wrong way son, but, they aren't on the wrong side of the law, are they?" A frown of concern on his face, Tony was surprised, and actually jumped, only a little, when harry barked out a laugh.  
"It's complicated... Technically, yes. But they're almost from a different world. Our laws are different, and they're wrong" Tony flashed back to meeting Thor for the first time.  
“What, like Norse mythology world, a different dimension, or time? I've dealt with that. We have a couple of them coming here in a few days. Tea?" He saw his son nod, and called out to JARVIS to get DUM-E to sort it, and if he spilt anything, he'd go straight to the local uni. Well, maybe. Probably not, but it was a good threat.  
Slowly, Harry shook his head "No... it's more like... you know when rich people and poor people live close together, and they're vaguely aware of the other, but don't really associate?" Seeing Tony nod, he went on "It's more like that, we're aware of you, very few of you are aware of us." He accepted his coffee with thanks, and looked to Tony for a reaction  
"But what makes you 'we' and me 'you'?" Harry paused, an internal war showing on his face. He sighed "I cannot tell you as of yet. I will when I can. It's complicated." They sat and watched the city in silence, until Harry fell asleep on his dad's shoulder "Sleep well, my little mystery"  
Slowly, Tony woke. Well, slowly for him. His mind was going at a mile a minute, trying to figure out why he was on the floor, was he drunk yesterday, if he was, why did he not have a hangover... but then it came back to him, the scream, the talk. Harry. The smell of bacon and pancakes wafted through to him. Following his nose, he stood, walking slowly through the floor of the tower to the kitchen, where harry was cooking. Wait, what? Why the hell did a.... kid make breakfast? With that thought, Tony realised he didn't even know how old Harry is. Still, he shouldn't be flipping - were those blueberry pancakes - still he shouldn't be flipping pancakes like a pro.  
Leaning against the wall, he softly asked "Harry? Why are you cooking breakfast?" The raven haired boy paused for a second. "I...erm I wanted to?"  
Seeing how tense Harry was, Tony didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "Ah, well you didn't have to" Harry shrugged. "How many people are here"  
"Erm, there's me, you, Pepper, who you met yesterday, Bruce, the doctor dude, Steve, AKA Captain America, Natasha, deadly spider lady, Clint, bird brains... Agent normally makes an appearance at some point too. Sooo that's" he made a show of counting up on his fingers, and waved eight of them at his son with a big grin "eight!"  
At that moment, Pepper walked in. She paused, looking between Tony and the young boy, who appeared older than he had yesterday, but was still too young to be cooking breakfast. "Harry wanted to cook breakfast for us!"  
"At first I thought maybe making enough for ten would be too much, but I figured there's a lot of people around so if there were too many, some could be given to staff or something. But Tony said there'd probably be a few people who live here around for breakfast" pepper smiled at the rambling child.  
"Harry?" When he semi glanced her way to let her know she had his attention, she continued "what's your actual date of birth?" Believing the one they got from the UK birth certificate to be wrong.  
"The 31st of July, 1990" her eyes widened "You're 15? You look a lot younger."  
"hmhm, people often say that" It became kind of awkward after that. Tony knew Harry had slept in a cupboard for the majority of the time. Pepper didn't, but knew Tony knew something. Harry was unaware that anyone knew, so kept quiet. Harry flipped some pancakes, checked on the bacon. After eating, Pepper rushed off to a meeting, for once not even complaining about Tony not turning up. She knew how important this would be.  
Once everyone had arrived, and was happily eating blueberry pancakes with bacon and maple syrup, they introduced themselves. Harry thought they were like one big, kinda dysfunctional family. Phil ("It's Agent, not Phil...He's lying to you dammit!) watched the young boy with caution, feeling like he had seen him - or at least his file - somewhere before. When Harry wiped his forehead with his sleeve, revealing a lightning bolt scar, he almost gasped.  
"Harry... It can't be..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, the bit i've written next follows on from there, but posting it all would just be too nice of me :)


	3. Hurt him, I kill you. (Dragons have better tempers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom may or may not appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to thank people! *hands out firewhiskey shots* To the comprehensive ShadowsWithoutHope, as I am Evil (note the capital), The encouraging (temporarily named?) Savanna, the persistent Kitsuki and the encouraging Erica_D! Santé! *downs shot* Right, on we go!

"Dammit, if you say 'You're Harry Potter!' I may just poison you." Harry growled. Natasha and Clint's heads snapped up at the surname. Black hair, green eyes, tanned skin. How had they not noticed?  
"Harry? How do they know who you are?" Tony was panicking, and on the verge of anger. Had they known he had a son? An obviously abused one at that? Harry glanced around at all of the faces looking at him... And fled, knowing that the agents would recover quickly and would want to talk to him, as well as not wanting to deal with Tony. Natasha and Clint, as he predicted followed, as did Coulson after warning the others that this conversation holds very sensitive information. When harry reached a dead end, Natasha and Clint kept their distance but stood, poised to restrain him if needs be.

"Wait a minute kid" Clint said, staring at Harry "You are The Harry Potter, as in most powerful kid in the world Harry Potter?"  
"How the hell do you have clearance to know this?" Harry spat, knowing very few muggles are allowed to know anything. Coulson told harry of having a clearance level of people who all know of this stuff within SHIELD, needing to come up against it often enough.  
"I can't hide this, can I?" Harry sighed. He was assured that Tony wouldn't find out just yet. Looking at the three agents, he asked what they knew of the situation.  
"The basics. Voldemort killed your parents, you were claimed the boy who lived, sent to live with your aunt and uncle for protection" at this, Clint snorted, He'd read the files, and those pigs and the giraffe? Protection. Right. Coulson carried on regardless "And you grew up, went to Hogwarts. Voldemort made a return in your fifth year, which was last year? This year, the ministry finally acknowledged that."

Harry nodded, knowing that was the short, sanitized version.  
"Adopted. James and Lilly adopted me at two months old. After their child was still born, they stole me to" He put in quotation marks "'Stop me' from 'being evil'. Dumbledore told them to go into hiding after that and when Tom - or Voldemort as he likes people to call him- found me, Dumbledore killed Lilly, James and Voldemort. Tom and I are soul mates, we're bound eternally. He will always be able to find me, we have a mental connection, and being apart for too long is difficult. Anyway. What happened that night was his spirit protected me from the killing curse Dumbledore sent at me. He then gave me to my aunt and uncle. My Father was outraged, but was told I was being looked after. He sent a forged diary to the Dursleys after finding out this year I wasn't too happy there."  
"What, did he never check up on you?" Natasha was outraged on Harry's behalf, as were the others.  
"He's a spy, he couldn't. If he had, Dumbledore would have turned him over, it was only Dumbledore's word keeping him a free man. But he helped where he could. My ‘aunt’ and ‘uncle’ selling me off? Well there was a slight set up here. They bragged about it for months, and Dumbles had a lovely woman, who happens to be my great grandmother, watching over the house. When father told her of what was happening, she agreed to his plan and today will just happen to burst into Dumbledore's office with the news I’m no longer there at the same time my father is there for a meeting. She's told Dumbledore about the abuse before, but he didn't listen, or care. The information you've been given is wrong, and an attempt to control wizarding Britain." Coulson nodded, absorbing the information, but one thing confused him.  
"Why isn't your mate here? If he can find you anywhere, and being apart is difficult, why isn't he here with you?"  
"Dumbledore placed a block on me that work when I’m around my aunt, it feeds off her weak dormant magic, and if I was out of the presence of familial magic, I should be able to talk to him. Thing is, we're still keeping up the facade that I'm his mortal enemy, so He couldn't visit me before. There's a powerful magick here, not of my type. I believe that it is what's stopping us from connecting, I don't know how. It has to be from another world"  
"Why?" Clint asked, sounding like a toddler  
"You're the one that called me the most powerful kid. I'm the second most powerful mage in the world"  
"The first could be blocking you" Clint pointed out, trying to get one up on the kid. Harr, picking up on this, growled, his instincts screaming to protect his mate’s honour.  
"The first is the man I'm trying to talk to, and he wouldn't block me, he doesn't like being separated from me much. Given, you know, we anchor each other to this world?" Natasha, not liking his attitude, called him out on his knowledge. He simply raised one eyebrow at her.  
"Sweetie, you're just too human to understand." She clenched her fists, fuming, and stormed off. "Jeez, I've met dragons with a better temper"

Over the next couple of days, the four of them (once Natasha had calmed down) slowly revealed everything to Tony. Most of his reactions were joking, or hugging Harry for an hour, telling him that he no longer had to deal with any of it, not on his own, not anymore, or not at all. Harry opened up to his dad about the abuse, and helped plan the Legal Fall of the Dursleys. When the situation with Severus was explained, he was overjoyed, hoping to see the one man he’d truly loved again.

One particular piece of information, however, caused a fully blown explosion. It was a tranquil day, most of the Avengers, plus The Babysitter, as Phil had been (fondly) dubbed, were in the living room. Quiet, calm, peaceful. For a moment.

“You, young man, are far too young to THINK about getting married! I’M too young to think about you getting married! Does your father know? I swear, if he’s dared to TOUCH you, scratch that, LOOK at you in an inappropriate way I’ll-” After this, Harry stopped truly listening, letting it wash over him.  
“You finished?” Not giving him a chance to but in, Harry started talking “Well, I’ll begin” He sighed, knowing this would be the worst of the conversations to be had yet. “We are more than married; we are bonded, by our souls. In average wizard’s cases, they can live without the bond. But we are both too powerful to live without the other, and have a creature inheritance. We could survive, but we would be miserable, pessimistic, as father has, but without children, we’d commit suicide. A soul bond is something every parent dreams for their child" he looked at Tony, in the eyes, which he had been avoiding the entire time "Tom cannot hurt me, he will always protect me and do everything within his power to make me happy. A soul mate is perfect for their other half in every way. Don't get me wrong, we fight, we argue, but in the end, we'll always have each other. He cannot abandon me or hurt me, nor could I him. I admit, our circumstances are unusual. Normally, the inheritance wouldn’t manifest until 17, but because of Vermin, It manifested early, a year ago. Tom and I have been… involved, But only when I’ve wished to, and he can’t hurt me. He was the first to help me, he knew of my true identity, refuses to involve me in the war. My friend, Neville, doubted this, and so I went and told Tom I wished to be involved. Dad, he looked me in the eye and said he would serve the world to me on a silver platter, give me anything I could possibly want, and the only thing he will ever ask of me is to stay safe. He cares for me. Please dad, I’m begging you, do not try to hurt him. My creature side would try to kill you."His dad looked at him, shocked.

"Seriously dad, hurt him, I kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's official, I'm the nicest person ever!  
> I promise the next chapter will include Tom... Maybe.  
> But it will contain Snickerdoodles. Harry will give some to those who review!


	4. Of Pancakes and Snickerdoodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry : Erm... I was asked for some snickerdoodles for Risika Kiisu? Ah there she is *pulls out a lunchbox* Don't worry, it's bigger on the inside. Oh! and I was told to say thank you ever so much, but I don't know if I should, given that it's your fault I have to do training....

A hand slowly caressed Harry's face, the long fingers applying just enough pressure in just the right places to relax his face completely. The mattress dipped as the other person lay down. Instantly Harry curled up to the other, resting his head on their chest. The hand then ran through his hair, causing him to smile.  
"How long have you been watching me?" He said as he snuggled into their chest.  
"Not long." Harry grinned and muttered "Pervert. How’d you get in"  
"The wards dropped for a minute, so I took the opportunity. You have one irate father, three concerned Malfoys, a few annoyed Lestranges, The Menaces need to be controlled and they still don't respect me." He sighed deeply "Mili's been inconsolable" Harry frowned and looked up, green eyes meeting crimson.  
"But the wards are impenetrable, the only reason I can figure for me getting across is my magic was bound, I haven't been able to leave, so how the hell did you get here?" Tom shook his head and opened his mouth to give a theory when the door burst open and Tony in iron man pyjamas stormed in.  
"Who the hell are you? Get off my son, now, or I swear I'll-" He stopped short as Harry turned, hissing, pure black wings erupting from his back, and baring his, now much longer teeth. The other man was also hissing, matching wings behind him and it was freaking Tony out. He watched, frozen as the other man tried to restrain his son.  
$Harry, calm yourself, he's your dad, I’m sure he meant no harm$  
$He threatened you, I warned him, I'm going to-$  
$You'll regret it later love, and don't you think you father would be upset, he might not survive your dad's death$  
Loki stood at the door, and also started hissing, making Tony who was in shock, jump.  
$I apologize little prince, but your father is cursed with irrationality, I will talk to him$  
"What the hell is going on?" Tony said hysterically, making both Harry and Tom start growling at him. Loki looked at them and pulled Tony from the room, whispering that if he wished to keep his life, he'd stay outside. Striding back in, he listened to what they were saying, the younger relaxed against the elder, encased in his mate's midnight purple wings

$-he seems rather Gryffindor, and I’m sure he just feels the need to be protective all of the time, especially if he knows about your home life. Have you told him that we'll never die of old age yet? That we are eternally bound?$  
Harry looked contrite, and at that moment, Loki cleared his throat.  
$If I may, I don't believe we've met? I'm Loki Laufeyson, trickster god$  
$Harold Korunn, and my mate Thomas Sobasit, well met$  
$Well met. I do believe that I met your Father when he was Korunn, is he now Severus Koral?$ Harry slowly nodded, and Loki continued $My brother Thor is Korunn of our world, and he is here also. He, however is not magical.$  
$Wait, was is you who set up the ward?$  
$Yes, I intended it to protect those inside from magic. I wouldn't even be able to get through it, and I am the only one who can dismantle it, I apologize for separating you from your mate, I will change the properties. I did not expect sadir to come in contact with the avengers, yet alone a Royal Upir Andel.$  
"Master Harry" the automated voice interrupted, causing Tom to look around in confusion  
"Yes JARVIS?"  
"You told me to wake you at six, however I was unsure when in your conversation would be acceptable to interrupt, it is now five past."  
"Thank you JARVIS, next time feel free to just interrupt." Tom was bewildered, looking around to try and source the smooth British voice.  
"What the-"Loki chuckled at Tom's gobsmacked expression "I will take my leave" but he was unnoticed by the couple.  
"I'll explain later love, now you need to let go of me" Tom pouted and held Harry tighter. "I'll put blueberries in your pancakes"  
"That won't work"  
"Chocolate chips too?" Harry said, as if he were talking to a child. The pout grew, but the wings and arms wrapped around him loosened. Harry placed a kiss on Tom's nose, and got up, throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt.

One by one the avengers trickled in, and they all had different observations.

Cap was first, and he raised his eyebrows at Harry's wings, but when he saw Tom, shrugged and ate his pancakes. Harry had never done blueberry and chocolate before, no matter what Tony pleaded.

Natasha walked in and had one hand on her gun until she saw Harry’s face, then sat and had her coffee, which was perfect, as always.

Phil saw the wings, asked for a plain pancake and a tea, told Tom that America’s wizards had been informed of the truth and would not try to kill him and said he had to dash.

Pepper walked in, hugged harry and talked to Tom about anything he might need, and by the end of the conversation, despite being at least thirty years younger than him, had scared him into calling her Auntie Pep. Tom then walked over to Harry, hissing in his ear about how scary women are.

When Clint walked in, Tom had his wings, which went from just above his shoulders to the floor, tucked behind his back, and his arms around Harry, whispering in his ear. "Who's fallen angel over there?"  
"Harry's mate" Natasha whispered back. Clint then lost all interest because, well, pancakes.

Bruce shuffled in, dragging Tony along, neither noticing the couple as Tony had his head own and Bruce was attempting to start a conversation with Natasha. Tony got given toast, and Bruce got pancakes. It was then that Tony looked at his son, and back down at the plate when he was obviously being ignored.

They all, minus Phil who wasn't there, were surprised at the next two arrivals. Not because of who they were, but because of what they said.

"Crown Prince Harold, I have heard of you, and your mate's magical prowess is renowned throughout the realms!"  
"Crown Prince Thor, My father has told me of you, He said that one day you could be a great king." Thor smiled "Your father is wise, I know for sure mine goes to him for counsel, but oft cannot find him. Is he on midguard?" Harry nodded and served Loki who had walked in, causing lots of conversation, about him. As it turns out, Thanos, in search for souls to gift death with, possessed Loki, and so Loki was not at fault. This was also why the ward was up, as to protect the avengers from majick, a force that although not impervious to damage, was too strong to be combated by mere mortals at all times. While all present were distracted, Tom sidled up to Harry and wrapped his arms around the teen. Kissing his cheek, he started to talk.

$Things have been difficult without you love, my minions are not as delightful, nor are your friends, not without you around.$ Harry turned around slowly, a glint in his eye.  
$Has hell frozen over? Is Mr Riddle confessing to missing me?$ He was smirking, knowing how much it... frustrated... Tom, but not expecting Tom to rise to it,  
especially not in front of the in laws, so to speak.  
$Especially the pole dancing that you do for me$  
$Oh? And what about work? How difficult was sitting at your desk without imagining me under the desk? Or writing on it when there are memories where it almost broke  
under-$  
"OKAY, Can you two cut it out? I do not need to hear about the defiling of your desk and what in the name of Odin is pole dancing? Harry, you were the one mentioned?" As Loki went on, coughing and spluttering could be heard from the occupants of the table, Harry turned bright red, and Tom started to smirk.

Harry was stood in the kitchen, thinking back on the day. Tom as getting on well with his new family, able to talk in Russian to Nat, helped Tony understand about tradition and the different aspects of our lives, talked to Clint about the war and the objective of either side, Bruce was fascinated by creature classification and blood definitions. And it went on. They all love Tom, treating him as an equal. As Harry thought, he beat some cookie dough a little too harshly and didn't notice someone come up behind him.  
"Harry, don't take it out on the poor biscuit batter, what has it ever done to you?" Harry stopped and blinked at the batter in surprise. "Now, are you going to tell me what you're feeling so insecure about" Harry let Tom wrap his arms around him.  
"I'm not feeling insecure, and it's cookie dough love" Harry instantly defended. Tom kissed the back of his neck softly, and Harry would deny that it made him feel better until the cows come home.  
"Love, you forget we're mentally connected" No he didn't. That was the base of the problem. Harry felt Tom's happiness while he was talking to Harry’s family.  
Happiness that increased after he left.  
"Harry, moje laska, I could never wish for anyone else. As cliché as it sounds, you were made for me, utterly perfect in every way. Even if you weren't you are better than any of them." Harry went back to the dough, dividing it into little balls. Tom sighed, knowing that there is no way to get through harry's oil covering.  
"Pass me the sugar would you? and tell me how everyone's doing." He did as he was told and started to talk of how worried people had been. "-of course, Mili's had it rough, if she hadn't been asleep when I was leaving she'd be here. I'm unsure if introducing your new family is a good idea..."  
"Introducing who to us?" Clint walked in and sniffed the air, putting a hand up to stop whatever Tom was about to say. "Are you making snickerdoodles?" when Harry nodded he grinned.  
"My wife makes them, kids love 'em" Harry looked at Clint in shock.  
"How come you've never mentioned a wife or children before?" Clint sighed and sat down.  
"I need to protect them, from as much as I can. They live on a farm, in the middle of nowhere. I only wish I could be there for them more, but I'd walk away forever if it meant keeping them safe. A feeling I think you two understand." He paused while Harry took the snickerdoodles out of the oven, and saw the two men exchange a glance.  
"Listen, we all know you have family and friends from before meeting us, we don't expect you to stay here now, especially now that the wards have been changed so that you can move freely. we all care about you harry, and we would love to be part of your family. I know for a fact that your dad and Bruce want to discover everything they can, and that Thor and Loki are interested in the changes over the last couple of centuries, but I, would love to meet your family, not the whales, i'm going to kill them" Tom snorted "Get in line" but Clint ignored him " the family you've made for yourself? the people who love you and take care of you? They're who I want to meet." Tom wrapped his arm around Harry, silently offering support. Harry took a deep breath and thought.

Could his family all get along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moje laska - My love  
> Upir Andel - *all of this will probably appear somewhere in the story* The race I have created with wings (the darker they are, the more powerful the person) Vampire teeth (think supernatural)and each has an affinity with an element (vote on what harry/tom's should be) They don't have characteristic features (eg hair) and can hide everything else to look like a perfectly 'normal' person. Their surname changes depending on rank, and if together, the higher ranking of two mates is introduced by rank and they will introduce the other as mate. There is also a sub/dom in every relationship, but it isn't strict and the only real differences are that subs can carry kids, and are usually more emotional (damn hormones)  
> Korunn - Crown prince  
> Sobasit - Mate  
> Koral - King


End file.
